Love at Last
by avatar1211
Summary: JAsper has just moved to forks with his twin sister Bella, Alice of course has been waiting all her life for a guy like him so will she let him slip away or will she do what she does best maske him fall hard rated M for mature dialogs, abbuse,mabye lemons
1. New in town

**A/N Okay so this is my first Fanfic and all my friends convinced me to so I hope you like it ! I tried really hard, ohh I don't own twilight I wish I did but I don't only the plot haha OH btw I'm a very very bad speller haha**

**A.P.O.V **

My name is Mary Alice Cullen. I am a sophomore in high school waiting for my prince to arrive. I have had tons of guys asked me and yet none of them have called out to me. Today we two new students coming oh I can't wait! Of course everyone knows about them because it's Forks a small town, everyone is excited but then again who isn't. I haven't slept at all this whole week knowing that they are coming today is just even better! I have set out my clothes out since two days ago I better go check on Emmett and Edward , having them as brothers is just uhhh, they never wear anything good like they don't even look like they are from my family and I mean come on I am Alice, and I will not allow that ! it's just a social crime! I prance right in to Edwards's room not bothering to knock.

"Uh Alice please it's to early! go back to sleep." He said as his voice full of sleep.

"No way and it's not that early it's like 6:45 and I'm going to pick out what you're going to wear so hush! I'm trying to make the world a better place of fashion! You and Emmett aren't helping that cause either. "Yelled at him. "Come on the new kids are coming to day and because they are Charlie's children I don't think you should be on your best behavior. Now get dress I'm going to go help Emmett."

I walked across the hallway into Emmett's mess of a room I don't understand how rose enjoys being in here but of course she only in here when there at it! That's why nobody comes in here they're too scared to know where to sit or stand because they don't what to be sitting where they did it that's just nasty!

"Emmett come on tim-"wow didn't except that Rosalie was there too. Well then I guess I should go I don't want to know what they're wearing underneath or if there wearing anything at all. Rose is my best friend we've known for ever since we were in dippers, and plus in kindergarten is where she met Emmett I guess cause when me and her played it was always at her house, we would sit there talking about movie stars and how one day we would both marry Johnny deep, but that was in like preschool when she first saw Emmett she knew right away that he would be hers and even he knew it too.

Rose is strong, and very athletic fast runner she is though she hates when her hair gets messed up! She's awesome she like the sister I never had and hope that one day she will be a sister if Emmett finds his balls that is and man up! He is so scared when it comes to Rose and he gets her mad. Ha its funny to watch.

I am ready to go now where is everyone. They better not be still in bed or they WILL face the rath of me, I ran up the steps and made it three steps into the hallway when I ran into Emmett man is he buff that hurt like hell .

"Oh hey shorty! Watch where you're going next time will yeah?" he said as he walked down the stairs, ohh he's going to get it!

" your weird!" I yelled out ! "Come on Edward I want to get moving ! I want to be there before they get there!"

"Jeez chill out Alice I'm ready lets go."

Yes finally, okay so on my way to school some lame ass red truck that look like it was from the 1950's truck came out of nowhere and almost smashed into my beautiful Porsche .

"Hey what the Hell! Watch it!" I yelled as I rolled down my window and honked my horn. What I didn't see coming was that the boy who was driving had the most beautiful eyes ever seen such a bright blue, brighter then the sky, or even the clearest ocean.

"I umm n-never mind ." there was something about him I, Mary Alice Cullen never stuttered .

As I pulled in to Forks I saw the same god ugly truck. Oh my god I see the truck that means that I might actually get to meet the boy with blue eyes! YAY! As soon as I got out of my car I started jumping up and down. Edward came over with the boy with blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes I could tell that Edward liked her. She could really use a makeover!

"Hi my name is Mary Alice Cullen, but you can call me Alice!"

"Hi I'm Jasper Swan and this is my twin sister Isabella but you can just call her Bella."

"Hey wait wasn't it you who yelled at me because I almost hit your precious car today at the stop sign?" Jasper asked,

"Hehe Yeah sorry about that I'm just really cautious about my car"

"Ha that an understatement Alice you love that thing like its' a puppy!" Emmett came up to us " Oh so are these the new guys, nice to meet you ! I'm Emmett this is my girlfriend Rosalie so hands off bud!" Oh great he's going to make Jasper and Bella scared of us and they just got here no fair this is why Emmett shouldn't leave the house. Just as I was about to apologize when the bell rang.

Grr that darn bell I hope they weren't afraid now!

"Hey you ant to sit with us at lunch?" Edward asked Bella. I could definitely see them together in the future! As I got to my locker I I couldn't stop think about Jasper.

I Think he's the one I've been waiting for. And I am sure he likes me too , or at least I hope he does if not I think I might just have to convince him with my awesome talents !

**A/N Okay so what did you think? Please please review! I beg you! I will update again if I can get at least 5 reviews so go go go go tell your friends and other people heheh oh yeah go on and check out reader113 and Eilatan1011 story there great(well I just have to say that there my besties ! I can't live with them but can't live with out them) so go and check out there stuff and review if you know whats good for you ! **

**~Avatar1211**


	2. Getting to know each other

**Hello world (or who ever happens to be reading!) Okay so remember I'm a bad speller so you have to be patience with me hehehe I hope this is good btw I do not own twilight only this plot! **

**A.P.O.V**

I have class with Jasper homeroom I am so excited maybe we'll get to know each other more! Oh I hope that Jasper gets to sit next to me instead of Tanya or Jessica and or Lauren, the three sluts of the school.

"Today class we have a new student Jasper Swan, he is the chief's son so everyone should be more careful for the fact you might have the police on your door step if you happen to mention something that jasper hears he might just tell his dad so… Anyhow Jasper would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Uh hi my name is Jasper Swan and I am from Florida, I just moved here with my twin sister Bella. Uh we moved here to spend some time to be with our father and because our mom remarried Phil Dywear he's a baseball player I'm not sure that if you guys have heard of him but he's pretty famous."

"Okay then um… Mr. Swan will you please go ahead and sit next to Alice? "she said in a tone of not caring where he did sit.

"Hi Jaz, what do you think of Forks so far? Oh wait it's okay for me to call you Jaz right I mean if it's not I'm okay with tha-"

"Hey it's okay if you call me Jaz, and as for if I like Forks it okay, but I think I might be starting to get use to it." He interrupted me and winked and then turned to the teacher.

Oh my god does that mean he likes forks only because of me? Or does this mean he only likes fork because of school? And since when did I ramble on? So I passed him a note and asked. (_alice is in Italics_ and **Jasper is in bold**)

_Wait when you said that you might like forks know is it because of me? Or is it because of school?_

I slid the paper towards him, and looked back at the board. I waited 3 minutes before I checked to see if he wrote anything back, but he still hasn't seen the note! So I poked him with my paper to see if he would see the paper but he didn't! What's it going to take to make this boy see me? So I looked through my bag and only found a tampon, well what the hell I throw it at him maybe that will get his attention. Well it sure did! The tampon hit him in the head then fell down the front of his face so I know he saw it and then it fell onto his lap. He starred down at it and was in complete shock and started to look around. Yes! He'll see it know! I turn so that I was doing my work that way he wouldn't know it was mine.

All of a sudden I felt something hit me I looked down and saw the same tampon I just threw was now in my lap! I looked at Jasper and he looking just like I did just a couple of minutes ago, all innocent . I turn my head and noticed that the tampon had the note stuck into it uhg how gross! I took it out and read:

**Forks is better because of you definitely. And a TAMPON really ?!**

_Well I didn't know how else to get your attention I tried poking you but nothing ! and really does this mean you like me? _

I stuff the note back into the tampon and threw it back.

About 2 minutes later the tampon was back.

**Well maybe I wanted you to try harder to get my attention, and I don't know you're a girl why don't you tell me?**

Well isn't that interesting I was just about to write something when the bell went off I got up and grabbed my stuff and noticed Jasper was still there.

"What are you still doing here? Do you need any help getting to your next class?" I asked

"Nope I was just waiting for you." He said popping the p in nope, hehe that was my thing I always did that maybe we were a perfect match!

I got to Math and had nobody there with me, I sat there all hour thinking about the conversation I had with Jasper. Then I pulled out the tampon and took out the note. I started writing my response so that next time I could give it to him.

After Math I was in Art, I have it with Bella! Now I have the chance to get to know her, I just know we will be best friends.

"Hey Bella I was in your brother's first hour, I got to get to know him pretty well I hope that is okay with you I mean. I think you and me will be really great friends!" I said in one breath.

"Um wow um I don't mind that you hang out with my brother as long as you don't mind that I hang out with yours, and I think you and me could really be good friends too!" she said with a great big smile, YAY she okay with me! After art I went to gym with Emmett and Rosalie I hate having p.e I wish they didn't have a co-ed classes ! Boys are such jerks! In team sports they are sexist pigs that don't know how to share! I mean come on ! Tyler thinks he's all that and thinks he can play but really he sucks eggs! It's really funny to watch. As me and Rose call them douche Newton like douche sac but with their last name! I remember how that started

Flashback

_Rose and I were watching the guys play Basketball and how they were all trying to grab the ball and how they would elbow each other and push and shove! That's why girls don't like playing with the guys cause they touch you and uhh, and your all like 'Hey some personal space would be nice!' but anyway as we watched them play we wondered why they wouldn't just grab the ball from under their legs. Rose then whispered in my ear _

"_Which ball?" haha like they would want to touch each other's balls! _

"_Wait why don't they just kick the ball out from underneath them?" I asked _

"_Because it's illegal." Angela Webber said to me. Rose once again started to whispered to me _

"_Because what if they miss and hit something else!" ah ha-ha _

"_There such douche sacs!" I yelled _

"_You mean his Newton sac or a Douche newton!" Rosalie yelled! _

End of flash back

P.e finished and I walked out to Lunch to find Edward, Bella, Rosealie,Emmett, And Jasper already sitting there waiting for me! I took out the tampon and threw it at Jasper as all the guys looked in discuss. Bella started laughing, and so did Rose I got up and grabbed some food we all sat there and laughed and talked about our day so far. I got up and left a couple minutes early to get my stuff when I shut my locker I saw Jaz just wait' in there at my locker.

"hey I read the note," he leaned down and I could feel his breath on my face, he lead even more closer and just then he pressed his lips to mine, I kissed him back with all the feelings I had for him I reached up and put my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair and stared to pull it. His arms were around my waist, squeezing me closer, we both ended the kiss after we could no longer breath.

"So do you know now if I like you?" he said as he walked to his next class.

"I…I…uh.." he left me speechless!

**Okay what did you think? Better than the first one? Do you think I should make jasper hard to get? And should you get another update tomorrow it's up to you! PLEASE Review!!!!! **


	3. SHOPPING

**Welcome back my happy readers! So today I'm down its snowing here but yet I didn't get off school! That is so UN cool! Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**An I don't own twilight only the plot of this story! PIcs on Porfile ! go check them out ! **

**From where we left off**

**A.P.O.V**

I walked to class with the still shocked expression, I can't believe that Jasper kissed me and I kiss him back! He does like me! Oh I hope he's going to ask me to homecoming. Oh my god I have to tell Bella. As soon as the bell rang I ran straight out of there out to my car, not waiting for the others I drove away, to a little boutique on main street it's so beautiful I hope that one day I could have on too!

"Alice, darling! How you are what are you here for today? "Irina asked she own the store I come her almost once a week.

"Hey, ohh I'm just looking for a dress for home coming I'm hoping this boy I like is going to ask me."

"Well right this way." She lead me down the hall in to the back storage, " Here is all the new lines we just got in today all for you, you get to look at them before anyone else! There is only one of each."

I went straight to the bright colors, I didn't want anything that would make me look to young I wanted Jasper to want me with lots of desire, I was looking for a short dress one that would go to my knees and maybe a pretty print on it. There was just so many dress to choose from I called Rose and told her to bring Bella too! That way we each can get a dress all at once, as soon as they showed up we were all running along isles trying to find the dress.

I wanted a bright green dress, something like a cocktail dress, I think that's what we all wanted, We each pick out one dress our self's and headed to the dressing rooms. First went Rose, she decided that she wanted a purple dress. The one she was beautiful! It had a corset and then the skirt was like material that look as if it was ripped but it look so pretty, she definitely wanted Emmett to look at her and make sure she un resistible that way all the girls would be envious. As Rose was changing I stared talking to Bella.

"So would you be mad if I went to homecoming with Jaz?" I asked

"Um, No not if you're okay with me going with Edward" she said shyly

"NO way Edward asked you!? YAY! I so happy for you, you to make a cute couple." I screamed.

Next I went and changed into my dress I picked out. It was super cute and it total brought out my short black spikey hair. It was Bright green, that went down to about mid-thigh and the top of the dress was like a corset too, but it had a black piece of fabric covering, my chest and down my stomach there were black sequences, with the skirt, like a ballerina tutu. It was so beautiful, Rose and Bella, both complimented it, and it made me feel like a princess.

Next Bella went in, Rose and I talked about how before the dance we should all come over to my house and do makeovers and like a mini spa day! We talked about which colors would bring out Bella's complexion. When Bella walked out I was surprised she looks stunning! It was a cute little blue number it was like a corset on top too, with tons of sequences all over the top half the top and the bottom of the dress were separated by a little ribbon the same color of the dress, but put into a bow, and then the rest of the dress flowed out.

We decided that we would each pick out a dress for one another, so back to the rows of dress I was looking for a dress for Bella I was looking through all the blue dresses , looking for one that would appeal my brother , I found one that was perfect! Next I want looking for a dress that Emmett would appeal to, that wasn't too hard he likes anything without fabric. We all met up again and Rose went first again.

"So I just got this txt from Jaz saying he kissed you?" Bella said lifting her eyebrow up

"Oh my gosh yes! Did you know he is an amazing kisser too! Ohh Bella would you please put it in good words and tell him to ask me to the dance!" I was now on my knees begging her to help me out!

"First of all NO I don't know that my brother is 'an amazing kisser' and second of all he already is planning on asking you, he can't stop talking nonstop about it." She said.

"Oh my gosh he talks about me but I've only known him for like a day not even a day"

"Naw he saw you once at the park running and he hasn't stop about you until he saw you in the car going to school, "she said. Just then Rose walked out.

It was a purple sequenced dress on the top with a short skirt with ruffles it looked well on her!

I got up and walked into the dressing room and started getting on the dress trying to remember the last time I was at the park, Oh no I was running and all sweating how gross how can he still like me after that! I walked out and looked in the mirror it had like white little pearls on the top framing the top lining. And the skirt was like rumble up like. I didn't know if I really liked it though. I walked back in the dressing room and took it off. I got out and Bella went in, I got up and looked around a little bit more with Rose looking for another blue dress for Bella, we found another dress before Bella was out.

Bella came out in this beautiful dress that hugged all of the right places and made her look like she had more curves. As Bella went back in we told her to try on one more dress and handed it to her, she started winning and asking why we didn't have to try on three dresses. The third dress had a little ruffle on the top lining and sequences' on her waist, which tied into a bow on the back, with the skirt flowing out at the bottom. It definitely look good on her though I know she wouldn't admit it we decided that we would wait to choose a dress until Friday, and today was Tuesday, that way we could think about witch one we wanted, I walked back into the front of the store to ask Irina if she could hold the dress for us, that way no one would buy them because tomorrow they were going out so that people could start buying them. When I got there Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were there, arguing about why she wouldn't let them into the back to see the dresses. When they saw me walking out of the back you could see how mad they were that I got to see the dresses and they didn't.

"Why the HELL does she get to see them!" Tanya screamed in out rage

"Well because her mother and I are best friends and because she not a big fat ugly bitch like you!" and with that Irina walked away towards me.

"What can I do for you Alice?" she asked all sweetly and clam like Tanya and the goons didn't just walk in here.

"well I was wondering if you could hold some dresses for us so that we can buy them Friday that way we can think about which one we want to buy, cause I mean you have so many great dress there so hard to choose from !" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure of course, just give me the dresses you want me to hold and I'll keep them in my office." She said as we walked back to Rose and Bella.

**Okay what did you think !? I was going to update this yesterday well actualty this moring at 12:18 but I figured no one would read it, cause no one would see the update so I waited till I got up this morning to update I places the dresses they tried on, on my pro file which do you want them to wear? I hoped you enjoyed this one ! **


	4. Dresses

**Welcome Back readers! I'm soo tired I was out all day! Plus also had to get my hair cut! Which I hate getting my hair cute it makes me wanna cry! Haha anyway on to the story **

**Apov**

Today is Friday and we just left school, we were going to go buy are dresses. When we got to the store we walked to go find Irina, but to only find that she was out sick.

"Um hello, I'm here to pick up some dress I left her on Tuesday," I said in patiently

"Uh yeah I just sold one of those dress, a girl came in here saying that she left them here so, if you really are Alice Cullen I'm going to need to see some id."

What! Oh hell no! He didn't just sell one of our dresses! I bet Tanya came in here and I bet he knew she wasn't me! I bet she paid him off with a blow job, that little slut! I pulled out my id and started yelling at him as soon he looked at my id.

"Give us the dresses that are left! "I yelled at him, he led us in the back room were three dresses were gone! Oh hell no! I can't believe her! I couldn't believe it my green dress, Rose and Bella picked out was gone! Bella's first dress was gone too! Poor Rose was Furious both of her dream dresses were gone, Rose was on the verge of tears, and Rose never cries, not even when she broke three bones at once. I just felt so bad for her, she looked up at us, and you could see the tears run down her face, you could tell just how much she loved those dresses. Rose got up and walked back to the store looking for a dress at last minute, she most likely wouldn't find anything good. Rose came back a half an hour later with a very gorgeous sliver dress it was all sliver and shiny. I got the one dress I picked out left eh first dress and Bella choose the third dress she tried on.

When we got back in the car I called Irina and left her a message on what happened and told her to get back to me when she could.

"I can't believe that sum bag would fall for Tanya like that!" Rose yelled out of sudden outburst.

"I know I can't believe he even sold the dresses he knows what you look like Alice, maybe you should sue!" Bella Screamed.

When went to a little restaurant, and sat down and ordered some drinks so that we could toast to sue that guy!

"Rose I still can't believe that Emmett asked you like that!"

"I know, but I loved it!"

*Flashback*

_We just sat down in the bleachers watching Edward, Emmett, and Jasper warm up. It was the homecoming game, and everyone in the school was here hoping to watch out team in victory. _

"_So Rose has Em, asked you yet?" I screamed over the screaming crowed! _

"_Asked me what, to the dance no!" She yelled back, poor Bella was in the middle of us holding her hands over her ears. _

_What I couldn't believe that Emmett hasn't asked her I mean he wouldn't stop talking about her all last week and about how he was going to ask her to the dance and how it's going to be so romantic, well news flash Emmett not asking her is so not romantic! Edward already, asked Bella though of course, he asked her the third day she was here! _

_As we watch the first half of the game we were winning. It was now half time and Emmett came up to the mild of the field and grabs a mega phone and a bouquet of rose, and yelled out._

"_Rosalie will you go to homecoming dance with me?"_

_Every girl was in tears ever since Edward asked Bella, and now Emmett, most girls waited until they had picked someone to go with just in case they might ask them. _

_End Flashback_

"So Alice has Jasper asked you?" Rose asked.

"Nope, I think I'm just going to go with Eric since he actually asked me!"

"What you do mean Jasper never asked you! What but he said he was going to!" Bella yelled out.

"He never asked that's what I mean!"

We Walk out of the restaurant, and went back to my house to find the guys there too, I overheard them talking

"I can't believe you asked out Tanya of all people!" Emmett shouted!

"Hey don't say that so loud I don't what them to hear!" Jaz said

I couldn't believe it! he asked out that sank!

I ran up to my room and cried I couldn't believe it he was just playing with my emotions. I hate him! How could he!

Jpov **(first time I know you've been all waiting for this!)**

I was practicing how to ask Alice to the dance, Bella has been giving me so many tips, but I'm still so nervous! So was walking around town today saying it out loud when someone actually answered! But I wasn't would I was expecting.

"Well of course I will go with you thanks for asking cowboy!" Tanya said! Shit of course my horrible luck! I hate her and if Alice knew she would never talk to me again!

"Um I'm sorry but, I was just practicing how to ask som-"

"Oh well then you can always ask me again!" she interrupted me.

"But I…" I was now so confused now!

"Omg my good I can't believe you! You just asked me and know you change your mind!' she started crying. Shit man I hated when chicks cry!

"Okay, Okay stop crying! I will take you to the damn dance!" I yelled, god this was not my day at all!

When I got to the Cullen's I had to tell them I couldn't just not tell them they would beat me to a pumble if I didn't have a good reason for not asking Alice.

"Well man that sucks, what are you going to tell her man!" Edward asked.

"What are you going to do what?" Emmett asked

"Well you see here are new found friend here just accidently asked Tanya to the dance while he was practicing to ask Alice then she started to cry on him." Edward filled him in.

"Aww poor sap, so what are you going to do?" Emmett said in a somewhat serious voice.

"I don't know!" I yelled then I heard the door open I wasn't sure if it was the girls or Mrs. And Mr. Cullen.

"I can't believe you asked out Tanya of all people!" Emmett shouted!

"Hey don't say that so loud I don't what them to hear!" I said.

Then I heard Alice gasp and run up the stairs in tears, Fuck! Could anything else go wrong? Really I don't even want to know anymore today is the say I definitely Sucked balls!

**A/N: how did this turn out!? Review? Tell your friends no!? Well that's okay too if you really want the guilt of a sad only person on your shoulders! Anyway review if you want me to update! Plus Tanya such a Bitch right? Uuhh hate her ! **


	5. Just let it out!

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Are you ready to read chapter 5! This chapter has Bella's, Esme, and Carlisle and of course Alice's pov! NOW READ like your life depends on it ! **

Apov

Today was the night of the dance that I was no longer attending if _he _was going to be there with _her_.

Everyone tried to cheer me up but all I did was lay in bed and cried. Well there goes my beautiful dress.

"Alice baby, can I come in?" my mom asked

"No go away I don't want to talk to anyone!' I cried to the door. The door then opened up and mom walked in and sat down.

"You know when you said that when you were littler I would walk away and then a minute later you would come crying into my arms, and tell me all about it." I knew she was right; I did want to tell someone.

"Mommy, I hate him, I never want to see him again!" I cried in her arms just like I used to when I was little.

"Oh baby, no you don't me it, shh, shh its okay, what happened baby?" she asked with concerned written on her face.

"Mommy he asked Tanya to the dance of all people it just had to be her! Before that happened she also went to the boutique and bought my dress, Bella's, and Rose's, could you believe it!" I cried even more.

"Oh baby! It's okay to cry it all out!" we just sat there and cried together.

Edward and Emmett walked in and sat down and hugged me too. I remember falling asleep, and them leaving.

"Come on help me tuck her in boys, I'm going to make her favorite tonight okay?" Mom asked

"Yeah that's fine" they both said.

I watched them leave out of the slit of my eyes. Once they left I cried even more.

Esme pov

My poor baby! I felt so bad for her Jasper was a good kid I thought, he was the first boy that Alice actually really liked.

When Carlisle got home I ran into his arms and cried for my baby girl.

"Hello to you too. Are you crying Esme?" he asked with concern, that's the problem with doctors when they see your upset they go straight into doctor mode.

"Are you feeling okay? Are the children okay?" he asked.

"No Alice is so upset, and she not going to the dance anymore." I cried

"What why yesterday she was so excited for it!" he said in pure shock.

Cpov (Carlisle)

Oh poor Alice! When Esme told me what happened I ran up to her room, Alice had me rap up around her finger, ever since she was born, she was my princess I would do anything to make her smile!

"Alice honey are you okay?" I walked into her room and saw her under her covers, I could hear her sniffles. I went up next to her bed and lifted the cover and got under with her, we did this all the time when she was little, we would pretend that we were travelers and when you came out of the cover you were where you wanted to go, and most times when she was little Esme, Alice, ans I would would just lay under the cover and share little secrets.

"Daddy!" she cried into my chest.

I have never felt so heartbroken in my life. I just held her and rocked my little princess, I knew what I could do!

"Alice baby do you want me to take you to the dance?" I asked.

"Daddy thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be socially embarrassed. "She smiled a little.

"There's that beautiful smile of yours" I smiled with her.

B pov

I couldn't believe that my own brother was such an ASS!

When he got I home I walked into his room.

"You ass I can't believe you just playing with her emotions like that. Tanya of all people too! I walked up to him and slapped him on the cheek you could now see the red mark my hand left on his cheek well he dissevered it!

**What did you think? The rest of the group's pov will be in the next chapter as well as the dance! Please comment or review or whatever you wanna call it! Please!**


	6. Get ready!

**Welcome back reader, and or welcome in general if you are now starting with us! As I promise here is Rose's, Jaz's, Edward, and Emmett's POV! Oh yeah so I didn't write the dance part in this chap I was too lazy to do that! **

RPOV

I can't believe that MOTHER FUCKER! He's going to get it! Right now I was sitting in front of my mirror admiring my gorgeous hair, tonight was the homecoming dance, I just finished my make-up and hair, I was going over to Bella's to meet up with Alice, and her to help her get ready. As I was finishing my eye liner my phone started vibrating and felt off my night stand. Damn that's like the 5th time my damn phone has fallen, I hope to god that's it's not broken! I flipped my phone open and read the text.

_From Alice_

_To Rosie _

_Hey not going to the dance going to stay home_

_~ Alice_

_What that jerk has now caused her not to want to go to the dance that she's been waiting for since forever!_

_To: Alice _

_From: Rosie_

_What but you got to come please!! :D_

_~R_

_From: Alice_

_To: Rosie_

_No Rose I don't want to go! I don't want to go to Bella's either because he lives there!_

_~Alice_

_Uhmm she has a point oh I have the best idea then _

_To: Alice_

_From: Rosie_

_What if you came over to my house and I could go pick up Bella that way you could at least help here look good! _

_~ R_

_Please say yes please say yes!_

_To: Rosie _

_From: Alice _

_Ok I'm on my way over: P_

_~Alice _

Yes I ran to the phone and told her that I would pick her up in 5.

I ran to my red convertible mustang and drove to Bella's House when I rang the doorbell. When Charlie answered the door, we smiled and nodded and he told me Bella was up stairs. Making my way up the stairs I ran into Jasper on his way out of the bathroom. Well isn't this just perfect!( insert evil grin here)

"How could you? You're a man whore!" I harshly whispered to him as then I brought my knee up to his mini me, Ha sucker that's what you get when you mess with Alice Cullen's best friend!

I ran to Bella's room and knocked before I entered and help her pick up her things

"You ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go! How's Alice?" she asked

"Umm not well she's not going to the dance, and she didn't want to come over here to help you get ready since Jasper lives here." I nodded.

We walked down the stairs, and I heard Jasper from in his room crying out in pain! Haha

"Bye Dad!" Bella said as she walked into the living room and hugged and kiss him good bye.

"Hey so don't worry bells I'll be there before you leave to take pictures." He said, and then he whispered into her ear.

We walked out to my car.

"Whoa that's your car? That's so nice!"

"Yeah I know I got it for my 16 birthday! Let's get going!"

When we got there Alice wasn't there yet, so we just started getting things ready, and then we heard Alice climbing in to the window.

"Hey girly you know I do have a front door right?" I laughed

"yeah but where would the fun be in that?"

"Haha! Let's get started!" I said and we all hoped off the bed and started to get Bella ready!

EPOV

I felt so bad for Alice when I came into her room and she was in tears. I so badly want to call Bella, and tell her that she should find someone else to go with because I want to take Alice, but when I called and asked her half way through my sentence, she started crying. I felt so bad now! Why would I even ask her that? I am such an ass maybe even more than Jaz. I can't wait to see Bella though! I am so excited! Ohh I can't stop think about her she's been the only thing that's been going through my mind.

Em POV

My poor baby sister! I want to hit him, oh wait I know what happened Haha never mind he's an okay guy I guess he like a huge sap though! What a loser!

APOV

While doing Bella's hair it made me realize what I was going to miss out, but yet I still didn't wanna go I didn't want to have any chance of him being there.

I couldn't help thinking that this is what it's going to feel like when a guy dumps me (which of course has never happened!) that it would hurt this bad, but yet the thing is that me and Jaz never even went out! How crazy is that!

When Bella was ready we heard the boys arrive, so we headed down, but what shocked me the most was that Jasper was there with Tanya! How dare he even show up here that BASTERD!

BPOV

How could he! He's such an ASSS!!!!

RPOV

How could he he's so going to get more then hit in the balls!

Em POV

Haha this is soo sweet Rose is so mad, I hope there's going to be a girl fight! Maybe if I've been a good boy Rosalie will take off her dress!

EPOV

Crap not good! CRAP NOT GOOD AT ALL ABORT ABORT!! TURN AROUND NOW!1

APOV

I can't believe he had the guts to show up here with her! When he saw me I ran back up the stairs out Rose's window and ran home into my own room and cried like I have never had before!

JPOV

Oh know I knew I shouldn't have come here but Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle said that it would be okay! They were so wrong!

**What do you think?? Ohh and if you read this then please wright a review! Convince me to write more!**


End file.
